


Vietnam.. The fuck?

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Swearing, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: How do you even work a fucking briefcase, Klaus would like to know.





	Vietnam.. The fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "holy"; theme: water

Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. Vietnam. Fuck.

There you are, minding your own business, trying to escape your crazy-ass killer torturers and hoping for a little cash compensation or whatever and... what the actual fuck. 

Who decides this shit? How do you even operate a briefcase? None of this makes any sense, and Vietnam is fucking loud, because there´s a fucking war going on, and he is stone-cold sober right now, scrambling for cover in between these other guys, who also don´t want to die in fucking Vietnam, presumably.

Klaus stays close to Dave. Dave seems nice. Fuck.


End file.
